


Uniformed

by Davechicken



Series: The Emperor and his Knight [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A man in uniform, and an Emperor.





	

Poe looks up, startled, at the man in their rooms.

The man in smart blacks and greys, all tailored lines and tall boots. Black gloves, smart shoulders, flared calves. The uniform fits him perfectly, and slides around his better angles to accentuate their beauty.

“I’m a married man,” Poe says, to the tall thing whose hair is the only incongruous part of him. It’s long, flowing, and shouldn’t hit his shoulders. It should - by all accounts - be bound up, or cut. Poe is glad it’s neither of those things.

“I see,” he says. “So I should leave?”  


Poe licks his lips, unwilling to stop the game so soon. “I’m pretty sure as long as I look, but don’t touch, that it’s okay?”  


“You’re the one whose husband will kill you,” Kylo Ren, said husband, points out. “You should know him well enough… is he the type to come after me?”  


“Oh yes,” Poe agrees, pouring himself a stiff drink, and waving the bottle in offer.   


The man in the officer’s uniform shakes his head, but when Poe sits on his chair, he moves to kneel astride Poe’s lap and steals the glass to take a swig. Poe watches his throat glug it down, under the tight, tight collar.

He knows that throat oh so well, and when he leans forward to kiss, the single finger on his collarbone holds him just too far back to reach. Poe groans, and lets the gust of air brush over Kylo’s skin instead. He imagines it goosepimpling in response, and sits back when he’s shoved.

Kylo drains the glass, and slams it onto the table off to the side. His deliciously long tongue comes out to lick his lips clean of alcohol traces, and Poe wishes he could. The burn of liquor over those sweet, pillowy lips… that sinful tongue that knows him so well… 

“I outrank you,” the Emperor says.  


“I know,” Kylo replies, and looks at him from under a heavy brow, with lowered lashes.   


“I could order you to drop to your knees and suck me off.”  


“You could,” Kylo agrees, and tosses his hair behind him.  


So beautiful. So strong. So smart, witty, keen, and his. Kylo could break him in half with his hands, and half again with the Force. He’s possibly the most powerful creature alive, and he’s all Poe’s. 

“I could order you to strip those clothes off,” Poe says, pushing at the edges of their play. He often makes that very same demand, but with Kylo in altogether different attire.  


“And would your husband object?”  


“He isn’t here right now, is he?”  


“Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t know.” Kylo drapes his arms around Poe’s shoulders, bringing his chest close, brushing over his torso. “He’d find out you’d been unfaithful.”  


“Who says we don’t have an arrangement?”  


“The fact your pants are currently tented and you haven’t touched me once,” Kylo replies, swaying his weight over his lap.   


“You shoved me back.”  


“You _let_ me.”  


Poe grins, and grabs Kylo’s waist. “What about this?”

“I think your husband will cut your dick off if you give it to another man,” Kylo replies. “And I think someone who would cheat on their spouse isn’t someone I want touching me.”  


Poe laughs, and leans up to kiss his lips all the same. “Then my husband better hurry home, and keep me company,” he insists. “Or I might go to the bedroom and jerk off, thinking of him.”

“Is that so?”  


“Mhm.” He grabs Kylo’s ass in both hands. “You think he’d object to someone watching?”  


“…we could find out,” Kylo says, after a pause. “If he killed me, would you avenge me?”  


“By fucking him blind,” Poe agrees. “And holding his hair while I punish him with my cock. Over and over and over. Pull it until he bends almost in half, fucking him so hard his belly nearly explodes from it.”  


“Bedroom,” Kylo hisses. “ _Now_.”  


“Impatient little soldier,” Poe laughs, and shoves him from his lap. He likes this game, he likes it a lot. He wonders how long he’ll get to touch himself before Kylo caves and jumps into the play, too.  



End file.
